warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny of a Warrior
FogClan Allegiances FlameClan Allegiances Leader: Froststar, beautiful gray she-cat with a white chest Deputy: ' Owlpelt, ''dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Burningpaw 'Medicine Cat: ' Pricklemist, white she-cat with messy fur 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Firepelt,'' ginger tom with blue eyes'' 'Warriors: ' Cinderwind, gray tom Runningfoot, black and white tom with amber eyes Moonfall, light gray she-cat Apprentice: Furzepaw Smalltail, small gray tom with ginger patches and a small tail Cloudgaze, ginger she-cat with green eyes and a pink nose Apprentice: Clawpaw Dovewing, white she-cat with dark green eyes Rosesplash, cream she-cat Dewfur, Spotted gray she-cat Leopardheart, ginger tom with black spots Apprentice: Bravepaw Woody, dark brown tabby tom, formerly loner Ashfrost, tortoiseshell she-cat Tallface, black and white tom with a narrow face 'Apprentices: ' Furzepaw, pale ginger tabby she-cat Clawpaw, black and white tomt Bravepaw, ginger tom with amber eyes Burningpaw, ginger tom with blue eyes 'Kits: ' Whitekit, white she-cat with a black tail '''Queens: Raindrop, blue-gray she-cat with green eyes Elders: Voleclaw, black tom Frostynose, '' white she-cat'' AdderClan Allegiances Leader: Fangstar, black tom with amber eyes and gray paws Deputy: ' Jadepoppy, ''pal;e ginger she-cat with a dark ginger chest and green eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Barkcloud, dark brown tom 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Emberpaw,'' long-haired tortoiseshell with green eyes'' 'Warriors: ' Cinderwind, gray tom Branchtail, '' white she-cat with a dark ginger tail'' Featherfrost, light gray she-cat Apprentice: Raggedpaw Shimmergaze, black she-cat Apprentice: Skypaw Robinwing, dark gray she-cat with ginger chest Apprentice: Flowerpaw Spottedfur, Spotted ginger she-cat Sunnyfur, ginger and white she-cat Heatherfrost, ginger tabby '' Gingermist, ''golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes '' '''Apprentices: ' Raggedpaw, dark brown tom Skypaw, gray tom Flowerpaw, gray and white she-cat 'Kits: ' Dawnkit, gray she-cat with green eyes Dapplekit, gray she-cat with white spots Fernkit, ginger she-cat with amber eyes Wheatkit, brown tabby tom with green eyes and one white paw Snowkit, slender white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes '''Queens: Daisyfern, black she-cat with white splotches Gingermist, golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes '' '''Elders:' Badgerfoot, black tom Whitefoot, '' gray she-cat with white paws'' GlowClan Allegiances Leader: Wildstar, slender brown she-cat with green eyes and three ginger paws Deputy: ' Lightningsong, ''dark brown she-cat with white flecks of fur 'Medicine Cat: ' Featherpool, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' None 'Warriors: ' Briarshine, brown tabby she-cat Firetail, bright ginger she-cat Apprentice: Mistypaw Brackenthorn, light brown tom Apprentice: Acornpaw Lionclaw, golden tabby tom with blue eyes Aquaeyes, calico she-cat with blue-green eyes Apprentice: Talonpaw Eagleblaze, brown and white tom Apprentice: Wavepaw Mudtalon, dark brown tom Sungaze, golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Amberstreak, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Bumblepaw Fallowdrift, black tom with blue eyes '' Torchflight, ''brown tom 'Apprentices: ' Talonpaw, dark brown tom Acornpaw, gray tom Wavepaw, gray and white she-cat Mistypaw, gray she-cat with blue eyes Bumblepaw, golden tom with black stripes 'Kits: ' Hawkkit, mottled ginger tom Mottlekit, mottled gray she-cat Grasskit, dark brown she-cat Dancingkit, black she-cat with green eyes Softkit, siamese patterned she-cat '''Queens: Daisyfern, black she-cat with white splotches Waterbreeze, dark brown she-cat with white spots Coralfeather, Elders: Herontalon, black and white tom Birdsong, '' ginger she-cat'' Fernpoppy, '' white she-cat'' Hadrfoot, '' ginger tom'' Mousetalon, a she-cat with the spirit of an eagle and wit of a fox, blazes through the forest like none ever before. She has a destiny unlike any warrior before her, and must unravel the secrets she discovers that might even have power to destroy StarClan . . . forever. Prolouge "Hello?" the young she-cat called. "Over here," the tabby tom answered softly. "Hello," the she-cat said, smiling. "Where's Leafshade?" the tom demanded. "You didn't hear? She's nursing your kits. Jewelfangs delivered them last night. Violetstar is angry. Nimblestar sent her an omen about one of the kits . . ." Chapter One (Welcome to DoaW. Now, what would you do if you were caught by two seasoned warriors trying to sneak out?) "Mothkit!" The tabby tom kit groaned, snuggling closer to his mother. Mousekit sighed. They were only a week old, but still, Mothkit was so boring! "Mothkit!" "What, Mousekit!?" Mothkit hissed. "Come on, I'm bored. Let's sneak out!" Mousekit said eagerly. "The moon's out tonight," Redkit added, her scarlet eyes glittering. "Are you crazy?" Mothkit shrieked. "Sh!" the two she-kits hissed. "Sorry. Fine, let's go." The three kits crept outside. They were almost out of the camp when . . . "Hey, you three!" Mousekit groaned as two warriors padded up. One was a long haired dark brown tabby with misty blue eyes. The other was a gray and white tom with bold green eyes and a black ear. "What are you doing out of the nursery?" the long-haired tabby asked. "We were . . ." Mothkit began. "Sneaking out?" the white and gray tom finished. Mousekit raised her head defiantly. "We just wanted to explore . . ." Redkit began, but the she-cat silenced her with a glare. "You are supposed to be sleeping," the she-cat said. The three bowed their heads. "You shouldn't be doing that, it can be dangerous," the tom scolded. Mothkit nodded, and Mousekit rolled her eyes. Redkit smirked. "Well, don't let it happen again," the tabby she-cat said, and padded away. The gray and white tom carried the two back to he nursery. Leafshade and Gladeheart were waiting for them. "We're dead!" Mousekit squeaked. Redkit groaned. Leafshade narrowed her eyes. "Being caught isn't punishment enough, for the rest of the moon you will serve the elders in whatever they need," Gladeheart told them. The three kits groaned. Littlekit giggled. Purekit looked down, her whiskers twitching in amusement. Oatkit laughed loudly, and Redkit hissed. Vinekit, Pantherkit, and Riverkit's whiskers twitched at their brother. "Now go to the elders den," Leafshade instructed. The trio nodded, and padded out of the nursery. On their way across the camp, they bumped into the two warriors that had caught them. "It's your fault we have to serve the elders," Mousekit spat angrily. The tabby she-cat laughed. "If you do a good job, Goldenrain might tell you a story," she said. Mothkit and Mousekit brightened and Redkit pounced in anticipation. The gray and white tom grinned. "Come on, Echonose, let's go hunting," he suggested. Echonose nodded and the two sprinted toward the gorse tunnel. "Now, settle down you three, and let me tell you the story of how FogClan came to be," Goldenrain, and aged golden tabby she-cat said ominously. Mothkit and Mousekit sat down and Redkit laid by Quailfur. "Now, long ago, there were four cats- Fogsong, Addertail, Flamepelt, and Glowingeyes. Their clan leader, Heavenstar had just died, but back then, there was no deputy. The four cats each wanted to lead SolarClan. So, a big battle took place. Friends clawed their friends' ears, and many cats died. In the end, many warriors died, and each of them came to the leaders, and ordered them to split. And they did- Cunning AdderClan, Mystical GlowClan, Swift FlameClan, and Noble FogClan." Mousekit's eyes grew wide with excitement. Mothkit gaped at the history. Goldenrain laughed. "Now run off, you two, and let me sleep . . ." I know, it's really bad, but hey, it's only a short backstory part. The real part is coming. Chapter Two "Echonose, are we going to attack today?" Mousepaw complained silently as FogClan warriors crept through the trees. Flintfur snorted in amusement, and Violetstar silenced him with a glare. "Would you rather have FlameClan catch us?" Echonose hissed to her apprentice. Mousepaw looked down and the Clan continued in silence. Violetstar stopped suddenly, and, after murmuring something to Ferntail, her deputy, flicked her tail for Coalfoot, Flintfur, Ashthorn, Echonose, and Lovelyface to follow her, leaving the apprentices alone with Ferntail. "The warriors are going around to attack from the other side. We are going around to attack at the main entrance, and they will sneak in through the tunnels. We are going to be alone for a while, so fight your hardest. Understand?" she called quietly. "Yes, Ferntail!" the apprentices whispered, whiskers twitching with anticipation. Mousepaw exchanged an excited glance with Vinepaw and Redpaw. Ferntail crept up to the entrance. "FogClan, attack!" she yowled, charging through the brambles into a very surprised FlameClan camp. Froststar ran out of her den, yowling orders to her warriors as they scrambled out to attack the mass of apprentices. A pale ginger apprentice tackled Mousepaw. "Where are your warriors, Mousepaw?" she sneered, "Next time, think about attacking for fool's prey!" "Not when the prey is stolen from us!" Mousepaw spat, clawing Furzepaw's soft underbelly, sending the she-cat running away. Suddenly, a yowl sounded from a small den, and Violetstar sprang out with the warriors. "They found the tunnels!" a white she-cat cried. Violetstar pinned Froststar, and the two she-cats hissed as they tumbled about the ground, clawing each other furiously. Mousepaw glanced over to where Mothpaw was fighting a FlameClan warrior with ginger spots on his dark brown pelt. She scrambled over to help him, pouncing on the tom's back and clawing his ears. The tom ran off to Pricklemist's den, wailing. Mothpaw touched Mousepaw's shoulder with his tail before running off to attack a gray warrior, while Mousepaw ran off to assist Echonose, who was furiously clawing a black and gray tom until he collapsed. Mousepaw gasped in horror, wondering why Echonose was so furious. She glanced behind Echonose, where a ginger and white she-cat's body lay still, the scent of dead rolling off it. She wailed in agony. The dead cat was Ferntail. "FogClan, retreat!" Violetstar yowled, and the patrol followed her swiftly, running through the forest until they crossed the border into their camp, where Goldenrain eagerly sat at the entrance. Her gaze turned puzzled. "Where's Ferntail?" she asked, her eyes searching for her daughter. Mousepaw and Purepaw exchanged an agonized glance. Redpaw was trembling with grief for her mentor. "Goldenrain," Lovelyface began, her paws shaking, "Ferntail's dead." Goldenrain blinked, for a moment not absorbing what Lovelyface said. She just stood there, frozen. Then she started trembling like Redpaw. "No . . . my kit . . . she can't be . . . oh my daughter!" she wailed in agony, falling to the ground. Redpaw padded up to her and buried her face in her golden pelt. Violetstar bowed her head in sadness, trying to be strong. "We need a new deputy," Oatpaw said. "And I have chosen one," Violetstar mewed, leaping onto Highrock. "I say these words before the spirits of my ancestors, that they may hear and approve my choice. Echonose will be the new deputy of FogClan!" she yowled. Echonose looked up in shock, and Kinklegs nuzzled her forward. Mousepaw almost burst with pride. "I . . . I never . . " she stammered. Violetstar purred. "You will be as good a deputy as your sister," she mewed firmly, and padded off to her den. Chapter Three "Coalfoot, Vinepaw, and Mousepaw, come with me on the dawn patrol," Echonose called. The trio, who were eating a large thrush Flintfur had caught, looked up, and nodded. Mousepaw swallowed one last bite before bounding up to stand beside her mentor. Vinepaw followed with Coalfoot struggling to catch up to her swift paws. "I wonder if we'll run into that AdderClan patrol again," Vinepaw mused. Mousepaw cocked her head. "After the way we chased them off yesterday? No way!" They were just about to leave camp when two kits ran out of the nursery, one a light gray she-kit, another a tortoiseshell she-kit. The two bounded around white Gladeheart ran after them. Mothpaw was laughing. Suddenly, a shadow fell across the camp, circling the two kits. It was an eagle! It swooped down swiftly toward the gray kit, Fogkit. Without thinking, Mousepaw leaped onto the eagle's back, clawing at its wings. She dropped when the eagle flipped, and caught onto its feet. She bit down hard, and jerked her head. The eagle screeched in agony, and flew off, dropping Mousepaw to the ground- and one of its talons. Oooh, action and blood! Ha ha, I will have to finish it later, I gotta eat, you know! I ate! And now I shall continue writing . . . "Mousepaw!" Leafshade cried, running to her, "Are you alright?" "Where's Fogkit?" Mousetalon asked, ignoring Leafshade. Her mother's eyes switched from worry to pride. "Fogkit! You're safe!" Gladeheart purred, grabbing her kit's scruff and licking her where the eagle's talons had dug into her fur. Jewelfangs, the wise creamy brown tabby medicine cat, padded over to Fogkit. She gently took her from her mother and carried her to her den. The kit squirmed. "Well done, Mousepaw." Mousepaw whirled around and looked into the deep purple eyes of Violetstar. The white she-cat's eyes glowed with soft admiration. "Th-thank you, Violetstar," she stammered. "You tore off the eagle's talon." Violetstar observed. Mousepaw cocked her head. What was her leader talking about? "Mousepaw!" Redpaw cried, running over to her, "You were so brave!" "That eagle will probably be crowfood by moonhigh!" Oatpaw mewed. "What was it like, flying?" Littlepaw asked. "Did you get blood on you?" Riverpaw asked. Mousepaw was interrupted by Violetstar's yowl. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Violetstar yowled. Sorry I didn't get to finish the chapter in one blow, I'll finish it now. Mousepaw looked up. How did Violetstar get onto Highrock so fast? Huh. Vinepaw nudged her forward and the two sat where Mothpaw and Purepaw were sitting. Pantherpaw and Mothpaw were chatting. Violetstar winked down at the apprentices, and Mousepaw caught her breath. They were going to become warriors! Violetstar began speaking, and by the time she was finished with taking a breath, the others were trembling as hard as she was. "I Violetstar, leader of FogClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Redpaw, Littlepaw, Oatpaw, Purepaw, Mothpaw, Vinepaw, Pantherpaw, and Mousepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" she called. Mousepaw glanced at the others. "I do," they said in unison. "Than by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Mothpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mothfur. StarClan honors your courage and your honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FogClan. Redpaw, from this moment you will be known as Redfangs. Riverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rivermist. StarClan honors your courage and your cunning, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FogClan. Pantherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Pantherpelt. StarClan honors your courage and your enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FogClan. Oatpaw and Littlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Oatclaw and Littlestorm. StarClan honors your courage and your willingness, and we welcome you as full warriors of FogClan. Purepaw and Vinepaw, from this moment you will be known as Pureheart and Vineflower. StarClan honors your courage and your nobility, and we welcome you as full warriors of FogClan. Mousepaw, from this moment you will be known as Mousetalon. StarClan honors your understanding and your quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FogClan." Violetstar yowled. The Clan went wild. Names were being chanted left and right. Pureheart was looking down, embarrassed. Vineflower bounded over to Mousetalon. "We're warriors, Mouse''talon''!" she mewed excitedly. "I know, Vine''flower''!" Mousetalon gushed. She glanced to where Redfangs and Pantherpelt were sitting, swiping at each other playfully. She saw Mothfur sitting beside his mother, who was watching him with such pride, she thought Gladeheart would explode. She met Mothfur's soft and searching gaze and looked away. He had been her friend when they were kits, but now . . . "Mousetalon!" a soft voice rasped. Mousetalon turned around and saw her mother, Leafshade, padding to her. Her eyes shone with pride, and something else that Mousetalon thought was a hint of sadness. Mousetalon sighed happily, She was a warrior. Wherever her father was now, she hoped he would be proud. Chapter Four Things get really interesting here. Mothfur starts talking to Mousetalon more, and I introduce two AdderClan warriors! Bum bum BUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Mousetalon and Mothfur, I want you to go on a border patrol," Echonose called. The brown tabby warrior looked up. "Shouldn't there be more cats on a border patrol?" he hissed. Mousetalon hissed. The warrior seemed to hate her since they became warriors. She squared her shoulders. His loss! It was a good ''thing he wasn't talking to her! He was so ill-tempered, so cocky! Echonose narrowed her eyes at the tabby tom. She glanced at Mousetalon with an amused and exasperated smirk. "We need more warriors for the raid to take back Silver-rocks," she retorted. Mousetalon purred. Mothfur couldn't argue with Echonose now. Mothfur hissed, but dipped his head and padded over to her. She could tell he desperately wanted to go. "Let's go," he said briskly, knocking a vole out of her mouth. She ignored him, however, and followed him into the woods. "What do you think Froststar will do when we take back Silver-rocks?" Mothfur asked suddenly, surprising Mousetalon. "She'll probably go whining off to Fangstar," Mousetalon replied, twitching her whiskers. Mothfur purred in amusement, and suddenly Mousetalon felt as if they were kits again, best friends. No worries, nothing. "What do you want?" came a hissing voice from the trees across the AdderClan border. A light brown tabby emerged from the trees, with a pure white she-cat behind him. "We're on a border patrol, mousebrains!" Mothfur hissed, his fur bristling. "We've seen you a lot 'patrolling' lately," the white she-cat mewed darkly. Mousetalon hissed. "And apparently so have we! The Warrior Code says-" Mousetalon growled. "We know what it says!" the tom interrupted, "Come on, Snowstripe, let's continue on. We don't have time to argue with these spies." "Spies!" Mothfur scoffed. "Of course, Wheatwhisker," Snowstripe replied, following him. Mousetalon hissed after them. "Well, I don't see anything else, let's get to Silver-rocks and help them out," Mousetalon suggested. "Good idea," Mothfur meowed, and the pair took off. While they ran, Mothfur's pelt brushed against hers, and she flinched. He muttered something and sped ahead. Mousetalon followed, and soon they heard the yowls of battle. They emerged from the trees and saw fur and claws. Littlestorm and Redfangs were battling off a GlowClan warrior, and Vineflower was struggling under a brown tom with a white chest and underbelly. Mousetalon hissed, and charged into battle tackling the tom with all her strength. "Keep your filthy paws off my friend!" she yowled as the tom struggled under her. He swiped at her shoulder, and quickly rose and ran off to battle another cat. "Coward!" Mousetalon spat, and chased after him. "Mousetalon!" Leafshade called in panic. Mousetalon turned around and saw her mother beckoning her to help her fight the black tom she was defeating. "Leafshade, I have to-" she began. "Leave Torchflight and help me!" Leafshade hissed, and Mousetalon reluctantly charged at the tom and clawed his ears, sending him yowling into the forest. Mousetalon turned around and saw Violetstar narrow her eyes. Soon, the battle was over, an easy victory for FogClan. Mousetalon sat in the warrior's den and licked a scratch on he paw when she heard pawsteps behind her. "Are you okay, Mousetalon?" Mothfur asked, sitting beside her. Mousetalon hissed in confusion. "Nothing I can't handle!" she snapped, "Why do you care, anyway?" Mothfur jumped back, stung by the acid in her tone. "Maybe I just care about my Clanmate's safety. Maybe I asked everyone!" he hissed and padded out of the den. ''Liar! Mousetalon thought.He was just a confusing tom who only thought of battles and glory. And . . . her? No, he never thought about her, what was she? She was nothing to look at, though Foxpaw always told her otherwise. Why would Mothfur even think about her? I'm glad he doesn't moon over me- he's just an arrogant piece of fox-dung, she thought. Chapter Five "AdderClan invaders!" Mousetalon stood up swiftly, ears pricked. Kinklegs and Pinepaw were running back into camp, yowling. Violetstar stood up. "Echonose," she started calmly but urgently,"lead the first wave. Ashthorn, lead the second wave. Choose your warriors. Kinklegs and Leafshade, follow me," she said and sprinted into the forest. Leafshade followed and Kinklegs ran at her heels. "Winterfall, Oakpaw, Mothfur, Mousetalon, and Fogpaw. You will directly attack. Winterfall, lead temporarily," Echonose ordered, and Winterfall dipped her white head,"Redfangs, Pantherpelt, and I will attack from the far side." Mousetalon nodded. "Fogpaw!" she called, and her gray tabby apprentice ran to her side. Ashthorn had chosen Vineflower, Bloodclaw, Sweetpetel, Flintfur, and Slickfur to finish off the warriors. "Let's go!" Echonose called, and the first patrol ran into the forest. Fogpaw looked around excitedly. "Don't stray too far from me, and don't take on a warrior bigger than you," Mousetalon hissed. Fogpaw sighed, and she heard Echonose purring. Those were the exact same words she had told her before she had taken on the deputy of AdderClan and gotten a scar on her ear. Winterfall was giving a similar lecture to her third apprentice, Oakpaw, who seemed to be ignoring her completely until she tripped him with her tail. Suddenly, the patrol slowed down, and Echonose, Pantherpelt, and Redfangs slipped into the shadows. Winterfall flicked her tail to beckon the group forward. They froze, and could hear the patrol muttering to each other. "This place is loaded with prey!" a brown she-cat hissed. "Watch your tongue- we don't want to be caught," a white and black tom hissed. "We need to set the scent markers before-" He never finished his sentence. "FogClan attack!" Winterfall yowled and the patrol scrambled onto the dumbfounded AdderClan warriors. Suddenly, Echonose and Pantherpelt sprang from the trees, spitting and hissing. But where was Redfangs? Suddenly, she sprang out with Leafshade and Kinklegs and Violetstar. The battle went smoothly, and Fogpaw fought well. And as they left, Echonose nodded her approval to her. Mousetalon smiled. All of her work, it was paying off at last. ''Don't miss the action-packed sequel- Echo!!!!!!!! '' Category:Stories Rated Moderate